


Underdog

by AshlarKithkanan



Series: Skyrim Comment Fics [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshlarKithkanan/pseuds/AshlarKithkanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeko waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underdog

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for implied character death and mild violence.

Meeko waits in the shadows. Sometimes Master will walk up the trail just before him and then they will play pretend hide and seek.

Meeko waits in the shadows. He can hear the bushes rustling in the silence of the night, and two skulking shadows appear against the brilliant starlit sky.

It is not his Master.

The wolves attack as one, circling and slashing at him viciously. Blood runs down the side of his muzzle as a fang slices through his cheek. Jaws snapping in anger, Meeko whirls around and fights back as well as he could. There are two of them and they are bigger, but still Meeko fights on. He will protect his Master. His Master will return to him. His Master will wake up and they will play hide and seek again.

He howled into the night and flung himself into the fight.

When dawn's light chases away the shadows from the corpses of the wolves, he pads back to the shack and sits beside the bed. His Master's face is pale in the cold light.

Meeko waits.

 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/wisteria02/pic/0005z7er/)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Ahhh... Meeko. T___T Your storyline always make me want to cry and hug you and cuddle you and take you home.


End file.
